


夜之造神

by jollylai09



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollylai09/pseuds/jollylai09
Summary: 蒸汽庞克炼金术和阿拉伯结合的架空世界前提：虽然是架空，但两人是失散过的兄弟，哥哥好不容易和弟弟认亲却被囚禁，逃出来又被抓住，总之就是pwp还是那句非专业写手，OOC和世界观随便写炼金术师Orm x 舞男 Arthur涉及囚禁，身体改造成双性，男男生子，孕期play





	夜之造神

**Author's Note:**

> 新年第一炮，注意看警告哦

Orm坐在城主的宝座上，这座移动水上城堡是他一手建造的，居民大多数是水中生活的生物，偶尔只有几名人类仆人经过。Orm是个炼金术师，他的城堡内收藏了各式各样别人意想不到的藏品，吸引了各路海盗。

 

但他的收藏品不是那么容易偷到的，高级的防御系统和凶狠的水中炼金术生物，再加上移动的堡垒，几乎没有人能抢或偷到任何东西。

 

唯一一次也只有一个流落了出去，偏偏那一个是他人生最宝贵的人。

 

有一天他想找乐团来个宴会表演，难得的移动城堡去了有人类的地方，找来了所谓当地最有名的乐团。

 

黑色半透明的纱裙和面纱飞舞着，中间有个高大的舞者旋转着摇晃身上的铃铛和金环摇出节奏，随着击鼓的音乐，摇晃身上的铃铛走到堡主的面前。

 

两边的炼金术守卫举起手中的长枪，舞者就没再靠近，就在前方更是激烈的打起鼓点来摇晃身体，铃铛被摇出不同的音乐，健美的褐色肌理在黑色纱巾下若隐若现。

 

等表演结束，乐团慢慢收拾退下，“你，留下。”被指名的舞者僵硬的停下退出的脚步，“过来，在这里给我倒酒”Orm拍拍身边的垫子，舞者坐到垫子上，双手捧着酒壶，低着头随时帮对方倒酒。

 

Orm撩起舞者挂在胸口的铃铛把玩，时不时轻碰对方的胸口，舞者唯一露出的眼睛红了却没有出声。“你把这杯喝了就可以离开。”Orm端着酒杯递到对方面前，舞者想接过酒杯却被打开了手，只能隔着面纱就着对方的手喝下这杯酒。

 

不到一秒，咚的沉重撞击声，舞者已经瘫到在垫子上，双眼失焦涣散。

 

等舞者醒来时，他的脖子有着沉重的铁锁链子，还是看起来粗得怎么都掰不开的那种。在他昏睡期间，甚至被换了衣服，蕾丝白纱的胸罩勒着他鼓胀的胸肌，透明白色的纱巾围绕着下半身，勉强遮住的下半身穿着和胸罩相同的蕾丝内裤，但内裤根本起不了包袱作用，蕾丝只是勒着他的性器。

 

这时门口的珠帘被打起，“好久不见了Arthur，你真以为我会认不出你？”Orm穿着随便的浴袍站在Arthur的对面，Arthur努力坐起身，可是药性还没完全散去，一身腱子肉却软绵绵的使不出力气。

 

Orm扯起他脖子的链子，Arthur挣扎着试图掰对方的手，“放开！”Arthur嘶哑的低吼，Orm另一只手却顺着对方的纹身抚摸，Arthur努力缩起身子躲避对方的手。Orm突然松开了扯起的铁链，“我可是给了你机会，而且我说过你再回来就这辈子别想出去！”

 

Arthur这次真的红了眼，而且是被气红的。Orm看着Arthur不服倔强的眼神，嗤笑了一声，一把掐住对方鼓涨的左乳，Arthur忍不住胸口的疼痛嘶声的喘着气。“没想到你还真会藏，花了我不少时间去搜寻，想不到曾经的盗贼竟然当起舞男。”Orm慢斯条理的上床置身在对方的两腿间，“怀了我的种，还跳这种淫荡的舞，你真是越来越像个荡妇了。”

 

“你这个变态！我是你的哥哥，你竟然随便改造成怪物的身体！”Arthur也不怕激怒对方，使出全力才打开对方的手，被掀开的半边胸罩露出流出乳白色奶水的乳头。“这是我研究的我们爱的结晶，怎么可以这么说我们的宝贝。”Orm难得的翘起嘴角，却不知道自己的疯狂的表情下眼神里是说不出的炽热的爱恋。

 

Arthur转开头不敢直视对方，“你说要放了我，原来就是在我身上种了这东西。”Arthur皱着眉头，Orm伏下身亲吻他流着奶水的乳头，沿着刺青一路往下吻到微微凸起的肚脐。“看看你现在多完美。”Arthur无力的双腿被打开，被蕾丝和薄纱内裤勒着的性器软软的斜搭在腹部上，仔细一看就会发现会阴处有个微微开着口的小洞。

 

“你这个疯子...呜！”这个被改造出来的人造子宫的通道和女人的阴道不同，非常窄小，不会分泌湿润的液体，干涩娇嫩的通道被手指进入就刺疼不已。Orm见对方疼的大腿肌肉抽搐就抽出了手指滑向后穴，后穴因为曾经的疯狂已经是色素沉淀成深深的玫红色，手指很轻易的打开入口，挤开温热的软肉，抽动几下就分泌出肠液。

 

Orm打开浴衣的下摆，露出高高翘起的勃起，双手抚摸着对方的大腿内侧的软肉，并且慢慢的把肉刃刺入玫红色的后穴。Arthur用手臂挡着眼睛，无力的双腿颤抖着，忍耐着被深入破开。坚硬的龟头划过敏感点，“呜嗯......”Arthur咬住唇发出呜咽的隐忍的呻吟声，让Orm像是打了兴奋剂，突然疯狂的抽插起来，对着敏感点突然的猛攻猛戳。

 

Arthur的性器也勃起顶在Orm的腹肌上，一股一股的吐出前液，手无力的抓绕床单和枕头，被冲撞的力道撞进枕头堆里，突然紧绷全身，后穴死死的夹紧里面粗硬的肉刃，Arthur仰起脖子忍不住的发出长长的呻吟。Orm被夹得差点忍不住射精，勃起压在敏感点上，Arthur的前端跳动几下喷出几股精液。

 

Orm拿下Arthur的手，对方已经软化了不少任由Orm摆弄，Orm抽出硬得发紫的勃起，接着湿润的肠液对着人造的阴道插入，有了润滑Arthur只是抽动了一下大腿并没有太大的痛苦，人造的阴道娇嫩而敏感，一旦Orm抽动起来，还沉浸在之前高潮的余温的Arthur没忍住大声的呻吟起来。

 

Orm看着对方涣散的金色眼瞳，压下身缓慢的抽动，让每个地方都被摩擦到，Arthur不由自主的双手环住对方，手指抓在对方背上，磨钝过的指甲还是在Orm的背上留下了红印。Orm也没介意，一边温柔的亲吻着对方的嘴角，一边凶狠的拔出插入，被掐得红肿的乳头随着对方的撞击频率小股小股的喷出乳汁，乳白色的乳汁在褐色的皮肤上显得特别色情。

  
  


在Arhur快到达高潮前，Orm反而动作变得温柔缓慢，让Arthur的神智慢慢回笼，Arthur一口咬住在嘴里肆虐的舌尖，Orm也没有退出，两人唇齿间都是血腥的甜味，最后两人竟然互相撕咬起来，像要互相把对方吞进肚子里。

 

Arthur先松开了口，两人的嘴唇红艳艳的都是牙印和血迹，夜风吹起纱帐，坐起身的Orm身上的汗水在月光下折射出的光晕让他看起来像夜晚的夜神，Orm用舌尖滑过破皮的嘴唇，血液让他看起来充满邪性。

 

Arthur不知道自己看呆了，愣愣的看着对方伏下身，舔着胸乳上流出的乳汁，舌尖的血液和乳白色的乳汁在对方的纹身上画出不同的图案，对Orm来说，Arthur鼓胀胸部画着他的白色和红色的汁水仿佛夜晚诱惑的妖姬。Orm双手摸到对方的腰，用力的往胯下按下，刺激的Arthur夹紧大腿拱起腰，挺起的腰让肚脐微微的弧度更明显。

 

Orm眼睛里微光闪烁，一边抽插一边用手指轻抚着对方汗湿微热的肚皮，Arthur被肚皮上偏凉的指尖刺激的双腿蹬了几下，粗重的喘着气，“你...不要再变大了！呜...要裂了...”Arthur的双手抓住对方的前臂，眨着眼睛想把不知是汗水还是泪水眨掉。

 

Orm却只是眯起眼盯着对方一会，突然抓起Arthur的脚腕往前一折，大腿的筋肉蹦的老直，更是让人造阴道变得更窄小，“啊！”这次Arthur没忍住又疼又爽的叫出来，腹部的肌肉抽动，Arthur摇着长长的卷发散落在枕头上，一手像是要护住腹部的掩着肚皮。

 

随着Orm的越来越快的抽插，Arthur抽着气，大腿不自主的抽搐，人造的阴道也开始慢慢蠕动起来像按摩一样挤压体内的肉刃。Orm大概快到顶点了，放下对方的脚裸，趴在Arthur的身上，双手抓住收缩的丰满臀部，推挤让两人的身体更贴紧并一口咬住对方的锁骨。Arthur感觉对方像是快要挤进他那个小小的人造子宫，发出吸气声，双腿圈着Orm的腰绷紧脚趾，一股一股微凉的精液射进，让Arthur眼前发白，张大口颤抖着贴着两人之间的勃起射出一小股精液。

 

Arthur感觉睡神造访，双眼变得越来越沉，没发觉对方轻轻的抚摸着自己的脸，如风的吻在他汗湿的额头抚过。Orm在对方再次陷入沉睡后，慢慢拔出软下的性器，人造的小洞不会自主收缩，被摩擦得红肿的小洞缓缓的流出乳白色的精液。

 

Orm拿起床脚刻着术士图案的脚链分别锁住Arthur的双脚，“这样你就再也逃不了，永远。”Orm冷漠的脸上露出微笑，抚摸着Arthur温热的肚子，枕在对方健壮的手臂望着对方熟睡的脸。


End file.
